1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a weight vest and more particularly to a weighted vest adapted to be worn by an athlete to increase running strength, speed and endurance.
2. Background of the Invention
It is well known that one of the best methods to develop greater speed and endurance in running is through use of added weight above the waist. Added weight above the waist imposes greater resistance upon the leg muscles as well as all of the other muscles that are involved in running, thus strengthening them. Also, this strengthening is accomplished while the athlete is moving, which provides a balanced increase in all of the running muscles, not just the development of specific muscles as with standard weight-training. However, conventional weighted training vests have several deficiencies which discourage most athletes from using them, and therefore, they have not found wide approval and use.
A major problem of most conventional vests is that the weights may move about dynamically while the athlete is moving, thereby throwing off the athlete's balance and rhythm. Moving weights may be the result of the vest being too loose fitting so that the whole vest bounces and otherwise swings about as the athlete moves, or the weights may be loose in large pockets and be able to move within the vest. In addition to disturbing the athlete3 s movement and balance, moving weights can cause chaffing and bruising.
Another drawback of many conventional weighted vests is that they are too long and restrict natural waist and upper body movement and may cause bruising and chaffing about the hips.
An additional shortcoming of some conventional vests is that with vigorous movement on behalf of the wearer, the weights shift position or even fall off or out of the vest. This can be disturbing at the least, and quite dangerous in some situations as the protruding weight may injure others. Additionally, some weight vests are not designed to easily alter the amount of weight used, particularly without exacerbation of one of the disadvantages discussed above.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an improved weighted training vest which will conform to the athlete's body and which will hold variable weights in a fixed position relative to the athlete's body.
It is further desirable that such a vest not restrict the natural upper body and waist movement of the athlete.
It is further desirable that the weighs be variable and be so restrained as to not be capable of movement within the vest or of falling out.